The present disclosure relates to a hydraulic system, and more particularly to a hydraulic actuator lock.
Linear hydraulic actuators include a piston and cylinder arrangement where differential pressure across the piston is operable to support an external load. A lock is often utilized to support the external load in the event of a hydraulic pressure loss.